


Life's short don't waste a minute.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ians bus trip. And a new discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's short don't waste a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song, as per usual.  
> Fifth in the p.s i love you series.
> 
> I'm not loving how this is coming out but i don't know what the fuck to do about it. So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy, i guess?
> 
> I forgot to add this into the last few(i will also add it to the bottom to make sure its seen!)   
> So i know people liked the P.s i love you idea of this. It will be coming back with a little dialogue from the movie and show but i havent used it yet as they haven't been reunited yet. SO it is still to come. I plan on these pieces being a little better once they're together. Just so you know.

Ian had already been on this bus for 6 hours. He tried to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking of Mickey and what he was gonna do when he found him. He still had 9 hours left of this trip. What was he gonna do?

 

He got out his notebook and started writing down places he could search first.

After a few minutes he couldn't concentrate with all the sound going on so he pulled out his phone and some ear buds and put on some music. Two hours later he had 1 1/2 pages filled and someone tapped on his shoulder. It was the bus driver.

He took out one of his ear buds.

“Yes?”

“Hello, we’re at a stop. We won’t be stopping for a while so you might want to get out and stretch or use the facilities if needed.” The woman told him.

Ian nodded, picked up his stuff and got off the bus to stretch.

He didn't have much to do so after a few minutes he got out his cigarettes and started to smoke.

The bus driver walked over. He figured she’d ask him to stop.

She didn't.

“Got another one of those?” she asked instead.

Ian nodded and handed her one and his lighter.

She lit up and handed back his lighter.

“These trips take so long. They kill my back.”

“Why do it then?” He asked.

“Need the money, why else?”

He nodded. He really did get it.

 

They were silent for a few minutes until she spoke up again.

“You remind me of a kid that came back a long time ago.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he seemed a lot like you seem. He was a little less social but not surprised. Not a lot of southsiders are.”

Now that peaked Ian's interest.

“Southside? Uh.. what did he look like?”

“Looking for him?”

Ian blushed.

“I might be.”

“Hm, from what i remember... he was shorter than you, pale, really blue eyes...” She trailed off to keep thinking. Ian looked at her expectantly.

“Oh thats right. He had hand tattoos. They said ....”

“Fuck u-up, right!?” Ian asked.

“Yes! Thats that they said.”

“Holy fucking shit. Holy fucking shit.” Ian felt like he might pass out.

“Guessing he is who you’re looking for?”

“Yeah. He’s been gone for a little over a year now.” Ian looked down sadly.

“Yep, that sounds about right.”

She watched Ian who couldn't stop thinking he must be on the right track if Mickey was on this bus before.

She saw the fond look in his eyes when she was talking about him.

“You love him, don't you?”

Ian's head shot up, eyes wide.

“He seemed sad when he was here. Maybe he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ian gave her a small smile.

They got back on the bus with the rest of the people and started driving once again.

 

7 hours later....

 

Everyone but Ian had gotten off the bus.

 

He was waiting to talk to the driver again.

 

Oddly enough she was waiting to talk to him again too.

 

Ian walked up to her and she looked up.

 

“Do you by any chance remember anything else?”

“Actually yes! Thats what i was just about to tell you!”

Ian had a small smile on his face.

“He asked if i knew any good places to go to here. I said Salem. He just nodded and got off the bus. I hope that helps! I’m sorry i don't know more.”

“No, its great. Thank you so much.”

Ian was on the last step of the bus when she said “I hope you find him.” with a genuine smile.

“Me too.” Ian answered.

 

30 minutes later a cab was pulling up and he got in.

 

An hour later...Ian stepped out, got his bag and paid the driver.

 

He looked up once the cabbie drove away.

 

Here he was.

 

In Salem, New Hampshire.

 

God did he hope Mickey was here.

 

Guess he would find out soon enough wouldn't he?

 

He already used up one of his days to get here.

He was supposed to be going back home with Mandy in 6 days from now.

Thats what he told his family anyway so hopefully he can find Mickey before then.

They’d start calling once he didn't come home and he needed a good excuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to look up bus trips from Chicago to NH but couldn't find any. So i made shit up because i was too lazy to make it different.
> 
> I forgot to add this into the last few.  
> So i know people liked the P.s i love you idea of this. It will be coming back with a little dialogue from the movie and show(shameless obviously) but i haven't used it yet as they haven't been reunited yet. SO it is still to come. I plan on these pieces being a little better once they're together. Just so you know.


End file.
